


the test

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Identity Reveal, M/M, Monsters, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: The creature Crane sees under his own toxin is the key to uncovering the Bat's true identity. He's wrapped around his finger, and there's only one more step he needs to take





	the test

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5:Creature  
I'm so sorry if there's grammar errors, I'm rushing to finish this because I'm leaving to see Joker in a few minutes haha. But I hope you enjoy, I do love this pairs dynamic, I couldn't go October without writing about them.

The Bat isn’t usually one to make deals, but after a certain exchange of information he regrettably made the mistake of telling Crane he owed him one. He hates that he has a soft spot for the doctor. He hates that he has a soft spot in general. It makes him wonder how far he’s willing to go for the man. He’d rather not test it either. But a deal is a deal, and he’s going to show up.

Jonathan hadn’t even meant to give up one of the guys he dealt to, he thought the Bat had already known the name of the man he was pursuing. The doctor had thought it best not to bring it up though, the customer wasn’t a long time one, and he never bought much product. It was especially worth it when Batman told him he got a favor in return.

Now it was time to cash in. It wasn’t because he was in trouble, he had connections for that. When the promise was made, Crane promised himself he’d use it for something only Batman could do. And it was finally time, he was going to see who was under that mask. But he knew he couldn’t just ask for that as his favor, the Bat would say no. This needed to be planned. The vigilante was wrapped around his finger, sure. But to take that final step and reveal his identity? That would take one final push. 

He had tried once before when they fucked. The Bat had smacked his hands away. When he had fallen asleep later, Jonathan tried again, but quit when he saw the hero stir. He had to gain his trust to do this, he had realized. 

The last time he had tested Batman was when he had given him his phone number. It was dangerous, yes, but it was also essential for them to move forward. Previously Jonathan had just been committing petty crimes to get his attention, this was more convenient. He felt they had hit a point in their relationship where the Bat wouldn’t rat out his information to the police, at least not yet. So far he had proved himself. 

He had been careful, Crane will give him that. He had always called on different numbers, burner phones, the doctor presumed. There was no way to track him, and kudos to him for that. There was also no way to call him back, which could be inconvenient at times, but the Bat always called at least once a week. He’d frame it as asking if he knew about the goings on of underground criminal activity, and of course Jonathan did, but there was always a price. Not that Batman ever complained. The purpose of the calls were never about Gotham’s criminals anyway, Jonathan didn’t need to be told that directly. He knew the Bat just wanted to check up on him, or even be with him. It was almost endearing.

The last time he had called, Crane threw him a twist, said there was no new information to give him. The Bat had almost sounded disappointed. Not to worry, he had told him, they would still meet, he was cashing in on their deal. He gave him the name of an abandoned hospital, and told him to get there as soon as possible. Jonathan was already there of course. Transportation wasn’t easy, he considered it easier to just crash there a few nights until the hero called, instead of asking one of his thugs last minute to give him a ride. 

He pulled out a vial of his fear toxin, not putting it down. This wasn’t leaving his hand, not until it was too late for Batman to stop the plan that would already be in action. This was another test, possibly the last. If the Bat takes off his mask for him now, he’ll be completely under the doctor's control. There would be few things separating him from the men he employed to be his muscle. They could potentially rule Gotham together, Crane knew the other had it in him. But of course right now, he is just focusing on the mask. 

He’s broken out of his trance when he hears a cape cascading behind him. He’s here. A fundamental turning point in their relationship is about to go down, and Jonathan couldn’t be more excited. He turns.

“You certainly wasted no time in getting here.” Jonathan states, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I was in the neighborhood.” The Bat responds, in his familiar gargled tone. One day Crane knows he’ll hear his real voice, today might even be it. He’s caught glimpses when they’ve slept together, though his partner isn’t too vocal. It’ll be completely different in normal sentences, the doctor just knows it. “What do you want?” Batman spits.

“I need a better immunity to my new toxin.” Crane explains, “You’re scary enough under the gas, I figured you’d build up my tolerance to it pretty quickly.” It’s a lie of course, he has antidotes for all of his experiments. What kind of scientist would he be if he didn’t? It’s still believable enough to fool the Bat though.

“Should I be offended?” He asks. He’s slightly suspicious, he had thought Crane would ask for something much bigger, and he’d probably deliver too. This seems easy, but he doesn’t dwell on it too long, he’s not complaining.

“You chose your persona, not me.” Jonathan reminds him, “Now without further ado…” He raises his arm to his face, and releases the toxin. Before everything gets hazy, he swears Batman flinches. Good. He did give himself an antidote of course, but it was a weak one. What he’s seeing is a lesser version of what a few unfortunate souls have suffered through. It’s enough to get the imagery, but not all the fear that comes with it. His actions are mostly his own, he’s able to control them. Batman doesn’t know that though.

Jonathan collapses, screaming on his way down. He realizes he looks weak, but it will all be worth it in due time. On the ground he sees shadow people in puddles, but this isn’t their moment to shine. There’s only one fear he needs to face at the moment, and it’s making its way over already.

It’s not Batman, that’s for sure. There’s no mask for it to breath out of, he can see no human skin, only black. He can’t tell what expression it’s making, but he can tell it’s a negative one, that induces a bit of it’s own terror. There’s black oil dripping from his mouth, it hits the ground in heavy drops. Jonathan can hear each one. He doesn’t know what this monster is, but he’s used to it, which is the only reason this is working. He sees the creature in his nightmares all the time, bringing it to himself is nothing.

“You’re going to get through this.” it tells him, it’s supposed to be a comfort on Batman’s end, but Crane just hears it as a threat. Batman bends down to hold him, shake him awake, though he should know that won’t work. Although it’s not happening, the help the Bat is trying to provide only comes in as pain through the doctor’s eyes. 

He continues the cries for a half hour, but the Bat stays the whole time. He screams until his voice is hoarse, and when that happens he only whispers repeated scary things, to freak out the man in the mask even more. All the while he shakes, anything to look authentic. What he’s putting his body through physically is nothing compared to what the payoff will be. 

His vision eventually starts to return to normal, he can see the outline of the mouth and eye holes, then soon after the skin. Although the dim lighting may be playing tricks on his eyes, he swears he can see a tear in the Bat’s. Now is the time to act. 

“You’re not human, not human.” he mutters over and over. “You’re a monster.” A hypocritical statement of course, considering who it’s coming from. Regardless, he knows it’ll hit Batman where it hurts.

“I am human. You know that, you know me.” The allusion is dropped, and the Bat has shown himself to have truly broken. He is but clay in Jonathan’s hands. His fingers are entangled in the scarecrow’s hair, and he tries to pull him up to his mouth, but Crane only pushes him away, whispering the same accusations. 

“This isn’t a mask.” He reaches up to feel it, but his touches aren’t gentle. “This is you.” The Bat is shaking his head, almost as if he’s trying to convince himself. The plan has come full circle, everything has gone how he’s wanted it to go. Only one step remains. “Prove it.” He whispers.

Batman’s hands rise to the mask, hesitantly. This is to be expected of course, Crane never thought he would be eager about this. But then, as if God himself was shining down on this shitty hospital, he reaches behind his head, and pulls the mask off. A wave of euphoria spreads throughout Jonathan's veins like a drug. This is it.

Bruce Wayne. 

Of course he recognizes him immediately, what citizen of Gotham wouldn’t? And now that he thinks about it, it makes sense. All the technology, who else could afford it? He’s got to admit it’s smart. With the way the media makes him out to be, whatever Jonathan pays attention to anyway, is not how he thought the Batman would act away from the costume. 

All he can do is smile. 

“Do you realize what you’ve just done?” He asks Bruce. He reaches up to touch his face, this time it is gentle, but it feels just as uneasy. “All it would take is an anonymous call to the police, and you’re done for.” Bruce pulls away, the worry on his face for the doctor has morphed into something else entirely. He’s backing away, reaching for his mask. “Leaving so soon?” Crane asks. 

Batman doesn’t respond, he’s already on his way out. He makes his way to a window, but pauses before jumping out, as if he needs a push. Not physical of course, but a push nonetheless. 

“I won’t tell them.” Jonathan states, “If that’s what you were waiting to find out anyway.” He swears he can hear Bruce’s breathing. He loves that he can think that now, his name. His real name anyway. But if he can hear his breath, and they are fairly far apart, the Bat must be stressed. He climbs up into the window, looking back at Jonathan only for a bare second. The doctor sees something there, a fear that he never saw with his toxin. It’s absolutely glorious. And even deeper below the fear, there’s love. However fucked up, Jonathan can see it. They may not see each other for a while, Bruce is scared, understandably so. But he’ll come back, Jonathan is positive he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
